Once Upon A Wish
by Kurayami-9
Summary: DISNEY-AU:THE SLEEPING BEAUTY RE-WRITE. Seiichi was the long awaited princess, but due to a curse casted upon her, King Tezuka and Queen Syuusuke put her in the care of the three godfathers. At her 16th birthday, the four of them return to the castle, only for the curse to happen. And then, it's up to the only Prince Sanada to reach her on time and awake her. Fem!Yukimura SanaYuki


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~ And so does The Sleeping Beauty belong to its own owner~!

**Summary: **Seiichi was the long awaited princess, but due to a curse casted upon her, King Tezuka and Queen Syuusuke put her in the care of the three godfathers. At her 16th birthday, the four of them return to the castle, only for the curse to happen. And then, it's up to the only Prince Sanada to reach her on time and awake her.

**Notes:** I practically grew up on Disney's movies and I can't say which one is my favorite. This plot has been playing around a lot in mind lately, so I had to write it.

Princess Aurora did fall in an endless sleep until the kiss of her prince woke her up, and I could only think of Yukimura to match, since he had been hospitalized for a while.

It took me a long time to finish it, and I had my first writer block, which is not cool at all -_-. I couldn't write anything at all, and that's why I stopped updating my stories recently.

I don't know if there are other versions of the story, but this one-shot is based on Disney's movie. I didn't write all the details, and so did I put some details from my own mind. I hope you all enjoy it, and please pleeeaaase write a review!

**Warnings:** DisneyAU, fantasy, romance, genderbending, a bit of angst, OOCness and drama!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a king and his queen who lived happily together, ruling their kingdom and making everyone happy. The whole kingdom loved them and worked hard every single day, to show the both of them their gratitude.

There was an only problem though; King Tezuka and Queen Syuusuke couldn't have a baby..

That matter had made Queen Syuusuke very sad, that she couldn't give the man she loved the only thing he had dearly wished for; a child they could call 'theirs'.

One night, when King Tezuka was late at a meeting with a messenger from a far village, Queen Syuusuke went out to the balcony with her personal maid, Eiko, looking at the night sky. Her cerulean eyes opened and casted a sad glance at the stars above as she wished for a miracle to happen.

Just then, her eyes widened when she saw a tinkling line across the black sky. Eiko, the ever-excited young woman beamed and looked at the Queen saying, "Look, your majesty, a falling star! Make a wish!" and the queen did that.

Queen Syuusuke closed her eyes and brought her hands to her chest delicately and whispered to herself _"I wish.. I wish for God to make my beloved's wish come true. I wish to give him a child."_

* * *

Two days after, Queen Syuusuke had totally forgot about her wish as she directed her attention on the more important matters at hand. She was having tea with noble ladies, who had requested to see her.

Lady Ann, Lady Tomoka and Lady Sakuno were three of her closest friends. The three of them were talking together, but then they noticed that Queen Syuusuke wasn't conversing with them.

Eiko leaned down and called her "Your majesty?"

The honey-haired queen had a slight pained frown on her delicate features. When she heard her name though, she quickly hid it behind a slight smile and said "I'm sorry. Please, don't mind me and continue. I'm listening."

"Akira was a crying mess! He first said that I wasn't paying attention to my rhythm!" Lady Ann chuckled along with Lady Tomoka. On the other hand, Lady Sakuno had a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright, your majesty?" to which Queen Syuusuke shook her head lightly and stood up, assisted by Eiko, "I'm just feeling a bit dizzy.." and her sentence was cut off as she fell forward.

The four ladies yelled out 'Your Majesty!' and rushed to catch her before she touched the floor, only to find that she was unconscious. They panicked.

"Go and call His Majesty! Call the guards outside to help move her inside!" Lady Tomoka ordered Eiko sternly, and at once, the shaking red-haired maid fled out of the room.

* * *

King Tezuka was in a meeting with a couple of the nobles from all around the kingdom when suddenly, a guard barged on the door and entered with a serious expression. The bespectacled king and his right hand assistant, Oishi, stood up.

"Momoshiro! What was that?" the latter scolded.

The guard, Momoshiro, bowed in apology and spoke quickly "I sincerely apologize for my intruding, your majesty, but Miss Eiko had just told me that her majesty collapsed!"

When the news proceeded in his mind, King Tezuka bolted out from the room exclaiming "Take up from there, Oishi!"

King Tezuka found Eiko outside frightened and she bowed slightly when she saw him and led the way back to the tearoom where the ladies had sent her. They almost ran there, and in a few minutes, he threw the doors open and stepped inside calling "Where is she?"

Lady Sakuno and Lady Ann stood up when they saw him and bowed. "Doctor Inui came to check on her, your majesty. She is laying in her bedroom, and Lady Tomoka is with them."

The bespectacled king nodded briefly to them and headed again in the direction of the said room and this time, he calmly entered, knowing his beloved would need the quietness. Once Inui spotted him, he left his notebook and stood up to greet him. Lady Tomoka did the same, but the king had only one concern and didn't worry about who greeted him or not.

"How is she?"

"Your majesty, it seems that it's 98.8% just something brief. I have several reasons but I would need her answers to some of my questions before wrapping them to one result. There's no need to worry, it's not serious or dangerous."

"This never happened to her before."

"I can only reason her fainting due to fatigue. Her body conditions are 100% fine." Doctor Inui shrugged, and when he noticed the look in his eyes, he excused himself and ushered the lady outside.

King Tezuka approached the bed and brushed strands of Queen Syuusuke's honey hair away from her face then bent to kiss her forehead gently.

"What happened to you, Syuusuke?" he whispered.

..

Two days later, the whole kingdom burst in joy and happiness when the news of their beloved Queen Syuusuke being pregnant reached them.

It was the first time for both King Tezuka and Queen Syuusuke to cry that hard.

* * *

Queen Syuusuke had a painful labour, but thankfully, the baby and her survived. The bespectacled king never felt this happy before when both, his wife and his new daughter, cried. He was on the verge of tears, too.

Anyone who saw the newly born baby was able to tell that she would grow up to be a beauty. Her skin was pale white, her hair was the gentlest shade of blue, and her eyes were marvelous sapphires when she opened them. They named her 'Seiichi'.

The king and the queen made a big celebration and invited everyone inside their kingdom and outside. Some other kings and queens came to personally congratulate the new parents.. and to see the baby as well, including King Sanada. Both kings wanted to unite their kingdoms eternally, so after a lot of discussions with the two queens, Prince Genichirou and Princess Seiichi were betrothed.

The famous three godfathers came with unique gifts for little Seiichi, too. They have been watching upon King Tezuka and Queen Syuusuke since a long time.

The first godfather, with silver hair and mischievous eyes, tapped Seiichi's cradle and said "Little awaited one.. _One gift, beauty rare. Blue of lavender in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. She'll walk in springtime wherever she goes!_" he touched the baby with his magical wand and added, "This, is my gift for you. With all my love, Niou Masaharu.." As he finished, blue light sparkled around the baby before enveloping her and disappearing gradually. His smile and eyes were unusually gentle as he gazed down at the new born in her crib, but he had to move away, because the next gift was coming.

This time, the godfather with purple hair, glasses and an elegant form stepped in front of her and said "Our dear, dear princess.." he cleared his throat dramatically and waved his wand a little then said "_One gift, the gift of song. Melody your whole life long! The nightingale her troubadour, Bringing his sweet serenade into your door_." He touched Seiichi with his wand, too, and added "This is my gift for you, princess. I, Yagyuu Hiroshi, will always look over you." and a friendly shade of green light glowed from the confines of the crib before it disappeared, too.

The third godfather, a redhead with cheerful purple eyes stepped forward and was about to start talking, when all of a sudden, a huge black cloud appeared in the middle of the hall before it cleared to reveal an evil sorcerer. He started laughing evilly as he stepped to the king and the queen who hurried to their child's crib, but they were restricted from doing so. The guards were frozen, too, and no one could do anything to stop him. All the lights turned down and the atmosphere turned creepy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the voice sent shivers down everyone's spines as it cackled. "You had a baby and didn't invite _me_, _Mizuki_ _Hajime_, to your celebration? That is _just_ cruel." the sorcerer named Mizuki shook his head.

"Who wants to invite someone evil like you?!" Marui's words were out before he even recognized them. However, he wasn't scared and stepped forward with Niou and Yagyuu backing him, no one of them affected by Mizuki's spell. The trio was ready to defend their king, queen and newborn princess with everything they had.

He walked to the crib and couldn't be stopped, even by the godfathers. Mizuki straightened up and took out his wand tapping it on the crib then smirked and said "Little princess.. At your sixteen birthday, you will prick your finger with a spindle of a spinning wheel, and DIE!" and with that, black streams enveloped the little baby while he laughed loudly before disappearing into thin air and returning the place as it was.

Silence and sadness fell on every corner of the palace. King Tezuka and Queen Syuusuke could only look at their baby with uncontained sadness in their hearts as they lifted her and cradled her lovingly. All the visitors were looking at the torn picture of the once happy family, and could only hope that the curse won't happen. However, the worst thing is that Mizuki was a known sorcerer and his spells and curses were unbeatable.

That's when the third godfather, Marui Bunta, stepped forward and offered sadly "I can cast a spell that could lessen the curse, but it can't break it." He walked to Seiichi, when her parents returned her to her crib and waved his wand a little before saying "At your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger by a spindle of a spinning wheel. You will not die, but you will fall into deep sleep, and the whole kingdom would fall in a deep sleep, too. The only thing that will awake you is true love's kiss." and he let the pink sparkles fall upon her before disappearing, just like the blue and green sparkles.

* * *

King Tezuka ordered every single spinning wheel in the whole kingdom to be burnt down to ashes, in a try to protect his only daughter. Queen Syuusuke and him couldn't bare leaving their baby girl without cuddling her to their chests whenever they could.

The three godfathers convinced both the king and the queen to let them take Princess Seiichi out of the palace, somewhere far, so Mizuki won't be able to apply his curse, and won't be able to follow her life and see her growing up.

One dark, cold night, the three godfathers wrapped little Princess Seiichi in a warm blanket and descended to the forest, heading to a woodcutter's cottage, where the little princess would grow up, oblivious to the curse inflicted upon her, away from her parents.. oblivious to her status as a 'Royal'.

From then on, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi and Marui Bunta were Princess Seiichi's official guardians and so-called 'uncles', while Princess Seiichi was renamed and became Yukimura Seiichi; a mere peasant girl.

* * *

Years passed, and the small cottage got warmer and merrier with all the activities the four did together. The three godfathers taught the princess everything that she could learn, writing, reading, cooking and everything else. Their life was peaceful, and once every time, one of the three males would report to the royal palace news about their life.

Until that day came.. Princess Seiichi's,- Yukimura Seiichi's sixteenth birthday..

Far, far away, in a dark castle, sorcerer Mizuki was pacing back and forth in his study room. His bestial minions standing before him with stiff poses. The black-haired sorcerer finally spoke up to his followers.

"Are you sure you didn't find her anywhere?"

"Yes, master." The one in the front nodded his head confidently. Mizuki suddenly posed and looked at him suspiciously.

"What _exactly_ did you search for?"

The same minion smiled and cooed "We searched for the most adorable baby." The sorcerer's patience snapped.

"YOU _IDIOTS_!" He flailed his arms around angrily, "It's been. Sixteen. Years since then, and you search for a baby?! You fools!" he spat out angrily. The minions quivered and hunched together in fear from the sorcerer's wrath. They didn't know that they were supposed to search for a young lady!

Mizuki sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose, then turned to his pet raven. "You are the only one I can truly rely on. Go and find the princess for me, and you'd better return with good news."

The black raven cawed loudly and flapped his big wings before flying out through the window.

* * *

"Sei-chaaan~! I need some berries from the forest, can you go out and gather some for me, please?" Marui showed Yukimura his childish grin and held a basket out for her to take. The bluenette looked at him with an amused smile and said "But, Marui-san, don't we still have some left? I'm sure last time I brought much."

"Oh! I used it all for the several last pies!" The redhead pulled her up from her seat by her hand and handed her the basket. Yukimura's book fell to the ground and closed, the page she was stopping at was forgotten and she kind of felt sad. With a pout she turned around and placed her hands on her hips "Now, what's with the rush? I smell something suspicious, especially since no one of you three ever interrupts me when I'm reading."

Marui gasped inwardly, but covered it with a pout of his own as he dragged her to the door and nagged "It's because I need them right now, and sadly, the pie is more important than reading. Now, go!"

The frail girl chuckled and stepped out of the cottage with a big sweet smile after grabbing her veil, "Fine, fine, I'll go." Marui yelled after her "Gather a lot!" and she waved a hand at him.

Walking slowly and humming to herself, she started to sing softly, watching as birds sang with her, trying to mimic her tune. Gracefully, she stepped through the trees, swinging her basket lightly at her side, then bringing it to hold it with both hands. She was contented with her life. Everything around her seemed to love her. When several birds continued her song, she started singing:

_"I wonder, I wonder_  
_I wonder why each little bird has a someone,_  
_To sing to, sweet things to,_  
_A little lark melody?.."_

Yukimura trailed off slightly and hummed swirling around and swaying slightly to the melody in her head.

_"I wonder, I wonder,_  
_I wonder if my heart keeps singing_  
_To someone who'll find me_  
_And bring back a love song to me?"_

She finished her song with a twirl and a bow while holding her dress lightly. A soft, tinkling chuckle escaped her rosy lips.

She continued walking and humming until she reached the bushes of berries, and picked up a lot of the small, red fruits. She sat down on a rock and leaned her back to a tree trunk, her basket resting beside her as the birds surrounded her.

* * *

Prince Sanada was on his dark brown horse, Jackal, when he heard a soft voice singing. Immediately, the black-haired prince was drawn to it and he listened more to that pleasing sound.

Jackal, as if sensing his master's daydreaming jerked his head and continued walking, when he felt a jerk in the opposite direction. Prince Sanada was never attracted to any song before, he had known. A lot of ladies tried to impress him by their singing when they passed by them, but he didn't even throw them a glance, staying loyal to his fiancee, even if he doesn't know her.

So, anyway, the young prince kept tugging him to the side, until he moved faster than the hand's move, making both him and the prince jerk and fall down.

Prince Sanada's stoic expression was slightly harder than usual, due to his anger at being disobeyed by his horse, and falling into a river. He sighed tiredly and stood up stepping up to the bank. He took off his cap, cloak and shoes and hung them on a branch before seating himself beside the river and closing his eyes to meditate.

In the very far corner of his awake mind, he saw an owl, two birds and two rabbits stole his garments and went off.

* * *

Yukimura was still sitting under the tree when her birds-friends came out from between the bushes, dressed like a prince. She decided to play along and gasped softly "Oh, my prince!" as she stood up and bowed. The 'prince' figure stepped to her, too, and the two birds holding up the corners of the cape wrapped it around her slender body.

"You know I shouldn't be talking to you, because you are a stranger. But you aren't really one, ne?" she pulled back and held the corners and said "We've met lots of timed before. We met in my dreams." and with that, she pulled the figure and started to twirl and sing, lost in her own world.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain 'real' prince was hiding behind the bushes watching her.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, the light in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you do_  
_You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.."_

_"But if I know you, I know what you do_  
_You love me at once.."_

Unconsciously, she let go of her friends and swayed a bit then drew back, only to find herself colliding softly with a solid boy behind her that sang along with her in perfect duet,

"The way you did once upon a dream.."

She gasped in surprise when she found her wrists locked in bigger ones and turned around immediately to be face in face with a young man. Night black hair, ochre colored eyes and a muscular body. She began to feel slightly scared as she averted her gaze away, not to mention embarrassed.

Gently, Prince Sanada held her hand and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No.." she protested and pulled her hand, backing away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly, but she kept stepping back whenever he advanced a step.

Her navy eyes seemed troubled as she mumbled while glaring at him for touching her intimately "You are.."

"A stranger?" he continued for her and held her gaze longer, not being afraid of her angry eyes.

"..yes.."

"But I'm not. We met before."

"We did..?" Now she looked awfully confused.

"Yes, you said so yourself." and he began to sing her song, with his deep voice.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."_

The bluenette was still wary as she walked away behind a tree trunk, but he followed her and enveloped her smaller hand in his and gently tugged her with him.

Yukimura looked away coyly and smiled with a slight blush, stepping away once again, but letting him follow her this time. She felt that she could trust this young man, because her heart said so. He held her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist dancing with her to the melody in their hearts and minds before pulling back and walking a bit.

Yukimura lost track of time as his arm circled her shoulders and she leaned to him.

Sanada didn't know what pulled him to her, but both of them knew something:

_They fell in love at once._

* * *

After Marui had pushed Yukimura outside, he called out to his other two friends.

"Yosh! We have to start right now. Fatty, you do the cleaning." The silver-haired godfather said with a smirk, ignoring the protest from Marui. "Hiroshi, you bake the cake. And I will make the dress."

Yagyuu's eyebrows drew up in confusion. "But how do I bake a big cake, Niou?"

"How am I supposed to know? Puri~"

Marui stepped in front of him and said "Wait, do you even _know_ how to sew? Let alone make a _whole_ dress?" to which Niou had only shrugged. "It will be easy."

The three of them looked at each other then nodded, determined to make the best birthday party ever for their not-so-little princess.

And so, it had begun...

"Oi! I just cleaned here, old man!"

"Old man? You obviously don't know where to start cleaning, fatty."

"I'm not a fatty!"

"You will be, if you keep eating like that, piyo~"

"Don't sew the head, old man!"

"Stop calling me an old man!"

"Not before you stop calling me a fatty!"

".. three eggs, one cup of sugar.. it seems so easy.." Hiroshi mumbled to himself as he placed three whole eggs in a big pot, then dropped a full cup of sugar with them, and continued putting the measuring instruments with the cake batter. When he wanted to mix it, it was hard..

...

After a while, Marui came whining to Niou "Please! It's the last day of our stay here! Let us use some magic! Nothing is going to happen!"

Niou was seriously considering the same thing. Since they came to live in this cottage, the three of them had agreed to not use even a tiny bit of magic, to keep them undercover. They locked their wands in an old box, and depended on their skills. However, it seems that this day demanded more than mere skills.

"Marui is right, Niou. We can't do these things." Yagyuu added from his place in the kitchen, covered as he was with flour, eggs and useless cake mix.

Finally, the silver-haired godfather sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Okay. But just a little, and keep it down." The other two nodded. Niou went to the old box hidden in the attic and took out the three wands handing his friends theirs before feeling the familiar weight and shape in his hand.

"Now, real work starts, puri~" he smirked and raised his hands, and things started moving.

Apparently, Marui and Yagyuu were having their sweet reunion with their magic powers, too. And after that, everything went so smoothly for the three of them as they did their parts of the chores.

Niou was waving around with his wand watching as the needles went through the blue fabrics, closing the gaps between them professionally and attaching the sleeves and the other different parts.

Yagyuu was humming silently as he watched the ingredients jumping into the pot one after one, the tools spilled the fluids and returned back to their place. He secretly took notes for future references if he thought about baking.

Marui was having the bucket dance with the mop as they swirled and cleaned everywhere, while a rug was wiping the dust from any surface it found. Just as he turned around, he saw the blue fabrics of the new dress and frowned, "Why blue?" he muttered, and with a flick of his wrist, he turned the dress into pink.

Niou didn't notice that until he was done focusing on the collar of the gown. "Hey!" he turned it back blue.

Pink.

Blue.

_Pink_.

_Blue_.

**_Pink__!_**

**_Blue__!_**

**_PINK!_**

**_BLUE!_**

"Stop it, fatty!"

"Pink is prettier!"

"You _idiot_! Blue would suit Sei-chan better!"

"No, pink!"

With each turn of conversation, one of them would change the color of the victim- I mean, dress. At least it was like that the first four times.. the next spell Niou threw hit Marui in the back, and in turn, turned everything on him blue giving the former a good reason to laugh.

Unknown to him, Marui was gritting his teeth as he lifted his hand and threw a pink glittering ball harshly at his friend's face. Niou tumbled backwards and fell to the ground, and when he blinked his eyes open, he was pink all over.

The funny thing was that the gentleman was completely ignoring the commotion happening in the rest of the cottage as he calmly followed the movements of the whipped cream all over the huge cake with his eyes. Everything seemed perfect for him until-..

"Aah!" he gasped in surprise as his body lurched forward due to something pushing him so suddenly. Thankfully, he managed to brace himself on the counter before he fell right onto the nearly-done cake. His brows furrowed as he noted how his elegantly colored clothes turned into all shades of blue and his line of patience snapped.

"NIOU! MARUI!" he stormed outside the kitchen, only to be hit from both sides by different colors, making him half-pink, half-blue.

The other supposedly-mature godfathers gasped when they saw what had they done to their third partner and to the rest of the house. Yagyuu counted to ten in his mind before he said slowly "Both of you better start cleaning, unless you want me to abandon my gentle side for the coming ten minutes. You don't want that to happen, now, do you?" Both godfathers shivered at the hawk-like pinning glare in the golden eyes hidden behind oval glasses as they shook their heads frantically.

"Good. Now, you'd better get started." and with a glare sent at the two trembling figures, he turned around once again and re-entered the kitchen.

Niou and Marui looked like scared kittens. The threat happened once, and Yagyuu left his gentle demeanor...

... it wasn't a good memory..

They scrambled up and started immediately cleaning up the mess they left.

Outside the cottage, a certain black raven saw the remaining magic traces that seeped through the chimney and he flapped his wings then flew away.

* * *

Yukimura was humming happily to herself as she walked back to the cottage. Her navy eyes holding a dreamy gaze, still affected by a struck of love from first sight. All her thoughts were about the handsome young man that had captured her heart.

"Haru-san! Bun-san!" she called happily once she entered the cottage and closed the door. Strangely, there were no lights on. "Hiro-san? Why is it dark in here?"

Suddenly, everything lightened up and her three guardians showed up -seemingly- from nothing.

"SURPRISE!"

Yukimura's eyebrows rose in slight confusion and amusement. What's up with this? Some kind of partying?

"Happy birthday, Sei-chan~!" Niou came to her and cupped her face in his hands, "Oh my, look how much you've grown up, my princess." to which she smiled softly to and placed her hands on the ones on her face, "Thank you, Haru-san."

"I can't believe sixteen years have already passed." Marui sighed from his place on her other side and she looked at him questioningly after Niou left her. The redhead sighed again.

Yagyuu cleared his throat and bowed to her with a hand stretched out for her "Happy sixteenth birthday, princess." Yukimura was beginning to feel confused with her guardians' attitude, even if she took Yagyuu's hand and went inside when he pulled her.

The bluenette was flabbergasted.

"Go change, first. We have something important to tell you, princess."

...

...

"So.. what you mean is.." Yukimura swallowed hard, ".. I-I'm a real.. princess..?" only to see the three nod. She looked down at her body, covered in her new, elegant, blue dress. "So, all this time when you used to call me 'princess' wasn't a joke.."

"You have to know that you are a princess to the three of us even if you weren't.." Marui said, then muttered "Why does this sound more complicated..?" and received a flick from Niou.

Yukimura's mind was still processing the newly told information, and she couldn't help but feel that she was lost, somehow. On her sixteenth birthday, she was told that she was a princess but for some reasons they took her away from the castle in order to protect her.

"Listen, princess, we have to return to the castle before the day is over. You'll meet you parents and be presented officially as the crown princess. You are ready to that." said Niou seriously.

"B-but.. I can't.."

"Sweetheart, I know it's probably hard on you, but we have to leave, so let's go now."

"Wait.."

"Come on, Princess Seiichi, we have everything ready."

"I don't-.. I can't.. he.."

"There's no time left. We have to go right now."

And without further discussion, they draped a long cape over Princess Seiichi and pulled her out of the cottage and into the slowly darkening world.

_'He promised to come to the cottage tonight!'_ was the thought in her panicked mind that couldn't be voiced. Tears flooded her heart as she felt a strange ache she never felt before. Why did this have to happen now of all times? Unknown to her guardians, the three godfathers, Princess Seiichi was heart-broken, knowing that there was no chance for her love to grow more.

* * *

Later that night, Prince Sanada was riding his horse in the woods, depending on his memory to find the trail the girl from this afternoon told him about. He couldn't believe how he, of all people, fell in love and was actually ready to forget about his engagement to the princess for the girl who he was infatuated with.

He spotted a cottage and believed it was the place as he got down from his horse.

_'Why is the door left open?'_ was his thought as he neared the said door and carefully pushed it open. "Anyone in here?" he asked, but no answer came.

Prince Sanada was suddenly startled as the door closed loudly behind him and evil chuckles rose from the inside, and several shadows appeared in front of him until they focused and he saw one tall figure in the middle of the room.

"Why, hello, prince."

Small creatures surrounded him and chained his arms and legs while the figure laughed loudly. Resistance was futile, and he couldn't free himself. In a blink of an eye, they were out and far away.

* * *

Once the door closed, Princess Seiichi threw herself on the bed and started crying silently. She couldn't believe it; her first love was buried once it was born, and it was a feeling worse than anything she ever felt through her sixteen years of living.

_'Just.. why?'_ she kept asking in her mind to find no answer. Why did she have to meet that nice young man? Why did she have to fall in love? Why did she have to be a _princess_? If being a royal meant having her love far from her, then she didn't even want it!

Strange noises and a faint green light seeped through the space between her arms and the princess cautiously looked up. A door in the wall was open and she couldn't work her mind to focus that _it_ _wasn't there before_. Unconsciously, she followed the ball of green light that seemed to be pulling her away, and bit by bit, she was losing her concentration and the only thing that filled her mind was that strange light luring her.

The bluenette princess kept climbing upstairs until she reached an empty room and the light vanished into thin air. When she blinked and came back to focusing, there was a strange wooden object.

_A spinning wheel. An enchanted spinning wheel.._

Though, the young princess didn't know what it was and curiously stepped towards it. The tip of the spindle shone wickedly and she was kind of enticed as she raised her hand.

It was over after that.

Princess Seiichi fell into the spell from sixteen years ago and an evil laugh echoed in the empty room.

...

Feeling something off, the three godfathers headed to the princess's room only to find the secret door open. Their heartbeats sped up in anxiousness. Questions ran in their heads as they ran up the stairs and entered..

To find Princess Seiichi.. sprawled -gracefully- on the floor, unconscious to the world, in a deep sleep.

Niou gritted his teeth in a mixture of sadness and anger. Marui's eyes were dilating uneasily as he froze to the spot, while Yagyuu's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes shut tight in a try to prevent them from welling up with tears. It was a really sad moment for the three of them. To see the girl they raised and came to love like their own sister or daughter dead-like was just so cruel.

They shared a look before nodding, still shocked, and moved inside. Yagyuu carefully gathered her in his arms and carried her, letting his other two partners lead the way to the highest room in the tower of the castle.

"I'm sorry.." Niou said softly as he brushed her hair out of her face. "If we had only stayed with you, nothing of this could have happened." Marui came forward and stroked her hand looking at her sadly. The gentle godfather combed his hand through her hair and said "We'll save you, princess."

"What happens now?" The silver-haired godfather asked after they left the room and Marui answered "The whole kingdom falls into a deep sleep with Sei-chan-.. I mean the princess."

With heavy hearts, the three of them separated and headed into different directions across the kingdom to cast their spell. Niou had the castle and the area around so he stood on top of the stairs to the big hall, where they were preparing the celebration for the returning of their princess. He waved his wand and magic dust began falling over everyone in the room. Guards, visitors, local people fell asleep until Niou reached King Tezuka and King Sanada.

"And then, my son told me how he fell in love with a blue-haired peasant girl..." Was the trailed off sentence as the King fell asleep. The silver-haired godfather heard that and immediately went to his side trying to shake him awake to know more, but to no avail.

He cursed under his breath and hurried with his mission to meet with his other two friends.

Once the three of them heard the news, they flew to the cottage immediately. If Niou's thoughts were right, then Prince Sanada already fell in love with Princess Seiichi, who was no longer there.

They found a brown horse, and the prince's hat but the cottage was empty. The three of them tried to search for the prince, and then, Marui found a big black feathers and his purple eyes widened.

"Mizuki.." he mumbled. "Niou! Yagyuu! That sorcerer was here! He might have captivated the prince!"

"What?"

"We don't have time to waste, the prince might be in danger!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Far away, at the Forbidden Mountain, Prince Sanada was fighting with all his might against the bestial minions to free himself. Just then, Sorcerer Mizuki entered the dungeons with an evil smirk plastered across his face, one of his hands twirling a strand of his hair.

"Hello, prince. Enjoying your stay?"

The young prince gritted his teeth and anger and spat "What do you want from me? Let me go!"

"And let you ruin my plan? No, thank you." The sorcerer raised his head high in the air haughtily.

"What plan are you talking about? I know nothing of the sort!"

"Well, might as well tell you since you'll be in our company for a long while." He chuckled darkly as he stepped towards the captive prince and pushed his chin upwards with his fingers. "You love that peasant girl, don't you?" and he smirked wider at the surprised look that crossed the young man's face, "This is her. Princess Seiichi, daughter of King Tezuka and dear Queen Syuusuke." he turned around and a floating image of the beautiful blue-haired girl he loved was laying asleep.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Hmm.. she was supposed to be dead, but instead she's in a deep sleep. Poor princess Seiichi is dreaming of true love that will awake her." he faked an empathized tone before smirking again. "As for you, you will remain a prisoner until you grow old. And when I release you, she'll be as young as ever while you will have become old in age. I'd like to see your true love at that time." Mizuki laughed loudly again, and the minions made some agreeing noises.

Prince Sanada was boiling in anger, but deep inside, he was in a heart-broken state. He couldn't believe that once he fell in love, he'll lose it like that. He didn't know whether he should be happy that the girl he was in love was the same princess he was engaged to since childhood, or to be sad that he wouldn't get to see her again. Why did all this have to happen?..

Unbeknownst to all of them, the three godfathers were listening to everything happening and barely holding in their anger. Interfering now will only put them in a position of disadvantage. So, they waited.

A while later, Sorcerer Mizuki left the room with that haughty form with a few of his followers, delighted to see the prince's rage. That was when the three made their move.

"Marui." Niou whispered. The redhead nodded, waved his wand and the minions were chained and restricted from making any noise in a moment.

Prince Sanada was caught off guard as the mini creatures suddenly fell silent and unable to move, then three strange men entered the room and waved wands at him. In a blink, he was free and able to move.

"Quick! There's no time to explain. You're the only hope to get rid of that idiot and rescue the princess!" Niou said, but suddenly blinked, paused and looked over at Marui who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Somehow, that sounded scripted.." he said slowly.

The redhead nodded slowly, too and said "You bet.."

"Come on, you two." Yagyuu called then turned to the night-haired prince and said "You are the only one who will be able to defeat Sorcerer Mizuki." Niou and Marui came forward when Yagyuu moved his wand and a sword appeared in the prince's hand "This is Rai, it will be the most powerful with the power of your heart." he said and made way for Niou's spell who said "This is Zan. It will protect you and help you in your mission."

Prince Sanada looked at the sword and shield in amazement. Determined to complete his mission and rescue his beloved, he nodded firmly to the other three, who nodded back. Unfortunately, it seemed that the quiet atmosphere had grabbed some attention for more minions flooded the dungeon, and once they saw the prince free and armed, quivered and backed away from fear.

In a span of minutes, the four of them were on their way outside the castle. Suddenly, the earth beneath them started shaking as a voice roared "I WON'T LET YOU GO!". When the shaking stopped, the prince and the three godfathers found themselves surrounded by a forest of thorns. Nevertheless, the black-haired prince didn't back down and cut through them, branch after branch, tree after tree.

At some point, the thorns began to move and aim to attack, but the prince deflected them. The three used their magic to help their prince, too, and soon, everything stopped and it was quiet once again.

Sorcerer Mizuki was more than furious. How dare the prince ruin his plan?! His eyes shone wickedly as he thought that he would ave to get rid of the prince by his own hands. With a spell of his, he turned himself into a gigantic dragon and dropped down in front of the four.

"You won't cross me, prince." The dragon breathed fire and aimed at him. Prince Sanada didn't have time to get away, so he lifted Zan and faced the fierce fire. Zan worked pretty well as it stood in its place proudly protecting its holder loyally.

When the fire stopped, the black-haired prince rushed out of Dragon Mizuki's face as he took shelter behind a big rock, he then noted that the three disappeared.

_"Don't worry! We're supporting you!"_ The silver-haired man's voice said in his mind as if he had read his thoughts, and the prince looked up to find an illusion of the three directing what seemed to him like magic wands in the direction of more thorns coming.

Prince Sanada faced Dragon Mizuki again, and with all his might and power, he threw Rai at him. The dragon let out a pained scream and dropped down to the ground. Rai had struck his heart. Slowly, the dragon shrank in size and Mizuki returned to his natural form. With a groan, Sorcerer Mizuki regained his composure and sat up, only to see the four there, watching him with sharp gazes.

"How dare you stop me?" he yelled his question and stood up bringing his hands in front of him to throw a spell.

Nothing happened..

Rai struck his heart, but stole his magic powers. That's how Sorcerer Mizuki was not a sorcerer anymore.

"There's no time to waste over here; we have to hurry." Marui said and pointed to a direction. The other three nodded and they were running. Well, Prince Sanada was running, the godfathers were floating..

In the middle of the forest, suddenly, there were running noises coming towards them. Few moments later, Jackal, the prince's horse showed up with a loud cheering sound. Prince Sanada smiled slightly and hurried riding it and heading in the direction of the castle.

* * *

"She's in here." Niou said and opened the door to the highest room in the tower, his eyes softening immediately at their peacefully sleeping princess. Prince Sanada was let in the room and as he took a glance at the figure on the bed, his heartbeats increased and his eyes were filled with amazement at the beauty of the girl laying in front of him. His first love, his fiancée. He stepped to her bed unconsciously, still gazing at Princess Seiichi, and slowly touched her cheek. He couldn't believe it. He finally had the chance to be with the one he truly loved.

However, he cringed at the sight of her pale skin. Sure, he knew she had the fairest pale complexion, but he didn't remember her to be _this_ pale. And the coldness of her skin against his was enough of an alarm to him as he stroked her cheek.

Yagyuu cleared his throat and the prince looked up at him, "If you truly love her, kiss her and wake her up."

Sanada nodded firmly and returned his attention to his princess. He was sure of his love for her. Slowly but surely, he closed the distance between them and placed his lips upon hers in a gentle kiss, and he liked the feeling of the shiver that was sent down his spine at the wonderful sensation. He kept the pressure soft, and after a bit, pulled back, and was relieved when color returned to her skin and her chest rose slowly in a slow inhale.

The black-haired prince looked up at the three godfathers to see them smiling at both of them, before they pushed each other out the door, saying that they opted to leave some privacy to the loving couple.

After a few breathes, Princess Seiichi's eyes fluttered slowly and opened, unveiling the navy orbs he fell in love with. The bluenette princess looked up at him for a few moments before smiling softly. He answered with a smile of his own.

Seeing that, the young princess brought him down for another kiss, but this one was two-sided.

* * *

Downstairs, in the big hall, life started coming back to the people there with the moves of the three godfathers. Soon, the place was full of light music and talking, and King Sanada was completing his story to King Tezuka about his son.

"As I was saying, I'm afraid my son will not-.."

Loud cheers cut off his sentence, and when both Kings looked at the staircases, they were mesmerized to see their royal couple in a world of their own, hand-in-hand, coming downstairs.

Princess Seiichi had a light flush to her cheeks, while the small smile on Prince Sanada's face made him look more handsome, and both of them were happy, relieved, thankful and ecstatic to know that their love was alive once again.

Queen Syuusuke had tears in her eyes when she saw that scene and was very move and happy for her only daughter, unconsciously squeezing her husband's hand, who returned her gesture with a slow stroke of his thumb across her skin.

The young couple made it to the dance floor and started swaying with the music playing in the background; everything was perfect for them.

Just then, Marui stopped eating his cake and narrowed his eyes looking intensely at the couple dancing. He with drew his wand and threw a pink colored ball at Princess Seiichi, making her dress turn into a mix of elegant pink shades. He smiled satisfactorily to himself nodding, but when he was about to pick up his sweet treat again, the princess's dress turned back blue. He looked around to find Niou with his wand staring angrily at him.

Fine.

And they were going at it again, with the long battle of pink and blue sparkling balls. Yagyuu just watched everything happening from the side with a smile.

...

Prince Sanada Genichirou and Princess Seiichi lived happily ever after.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't read it again.

Please leave a review, one-word..?


End file.
